Jaejoong Game
by Phoenix Emperor NippleJae
Summary: Update 2 Chap sekaligus! Chap 3 dan 4 (NC). Jajeoong seoarang Vampir yang memiliki wajah menawan menghindar dari kejaran si pemburu bernama Yunho. Jajeoong melarikan diri dari negaranya dan menetap di Korea. Saat ia di Korea ia bertemu dengan pria bernama Eun Jae yang bersedia memberikannya tempat tinggal dan perkerjaan tanpa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Jaejoong. Pair only YunJae!
1. Chapter 1

**Jaejoong Game**

**Disclaimer****: God**

**Script: Kotora Byaku**

**Author****:**** NippleJae a.k.a P_E**

**Rate: M**

**Chapter: 1/****5**

**Pairing: ****Only YunJae!**

**Genre: Mature**** and Fantasy.**

**N/B: Ini bukan fanfic buatan ane. Ini ane ambil dari sebuah manga yang berjudul Dia Game. Intinya fanfic ini bukan milik ane. Ane Cuma bikin versi YJ dan perubahan seperelunya dari manga milik Kotora Byaku. Settingnya di amabil pada masa jaman Korea dulu. Jadi gak ada hal-hal yang berbau modern di sini.**

**WARNING: TYPO, ****Boy Love, Yaoi, Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**JIKA KAU BENCI YAOI ATAU MEMBENCI PASANGAN INI, TOLONG! JANGAN DIBACA OKE!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI**

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

**Jaejoong Game**

**Chapter 1**

**N**ama ku Jaejoong. Pertama kali aku di lahirkan ke dunia ini sebagai seorang Vampir. Aku harus menghindar dari organisasi pemburu Vampir agar tidak tertangkap. Mereka bertujuan untuk memusnahkan bangsa kami. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana aku pergi, pemburu Vampir selalu berusaha untuk menangkap ku. Mencoba untuk melarikan diri, aku menyebrangi lautan dan tiba di tempat yang jauh sekali dari negeri asal ku.

Dan pada akhirnya aku berada disini, di Korea. Akhirnya aku menemukan tempat di mana aku bisa menenangkan diri.

"Ibu, lihat dia! Rambutnya berwarna kuning!"

Aku membalikan badan ku disaat aku mendengar suara anak kecil yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan ku. Tepat sekali dugaan ku. Di sudut sana aku melihat anak laki-laki yang sedang menarik ujung baju Ibunya yang sedang memilih buah. Anak tersebut berusaha mencari perhatian Ibunya agar ia melihat ke arahku.

Aku sangat merasa gemas sekali pada anak tersebut. "_Hey, Thank you_!" Aku melambai-lambaikan tangan ku ramah ke arah anak tersebut. Sepertinya anak tersebut kebingungan dengan bahasa yang aku ucapkan.

Dari mana aku tahu kalau anak tersebut sedang membicarakan ku? Padahal ia berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. Aneh bukan kalau aku yang dari Inggris bisa mengerti ucapannya?. Sewaktu perjalanan kapal kesini, para kru kapal mengajarkan ku bahasa negara ini. Bagaimanpun aku masih belum mengerti banyak kata dalam bahasa Korea. Aku belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Manik mata ku memandangi setiap orang yang selalu berlalu-lalang di hadapan ku. Pakaian mereka unik sekali berbeda dengan pakaianku. Dan rambut mereka rata-rata berwarna hitam dan coklat. Perhatian ku teralihkan oleh aroma gurih dari arah samping ku. Disana kau melihat seorang laki-laki meletakan sebuah benda yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya ke atas meja. Sontak saja aku langsung melangkahkan kaki ku ke arah sana.

'Apa ini?' Jaejoong memperhatikan dengan seksama makanan khas Korea yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali ia mengendus aroma gurih yang menguar dari makanan tersebut.

"Hei Nak apa kau mau?" Pria yang ku lihat tadi berdiri di depan ku dan menyodorkan sepiring kecil makanan tersebut.

Bukannya mengambil makanan yang ia sodorkan Jajeoong malah memasang wajah seperti orang bodoh karena kaget. Tentu saja kelakuan Jaejoong tersbut mengundang tawa geli darinya.

"Nak, ambilah. Ini gratis untuk mu." Ia tersenyum ramah pada ku.

Dengan hati yang gembira aku menyabut sepiring kecil makanan pemberiannya. "Terimakasih banyak." Aku membungkukan badanku ke arahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menjelajahi tiap tempat yang ia temui yang ia anggap unik. Jaejoong selalu menyentuh barang-barang yang menurutnya aneh dan belum pernah ia lihat. Karena kelakuan imutnya ia sering mengundang tawa dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

'Ini menyenangkan sekali, aku merasa sangat bahagia di sini.' Ucap Jaejoong di dalam hati.

Saking asiknya bermain-main ia baru menyadari ada hawa dingin yang terus mengikutinya dari arah belakang. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan benar firasatnya. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang pemburu Vampir yang memasang seringai ke arahnya.

"Yunho mengapa kau ada di sini?!" Teriak ku kesal padanya.

"Khukhu..." Ia malah makin menyeringai. "Apa kau benar-benar berfikir bisa lari dari ku? Kau masih terlalu lugu, Joongie."

'Disaat aku berfikir pada akhirnya aku bisa lari dari para pemburu. Tapi...' Jaejoong merasa kesal.

"Aku segera menyadari bahwa kau telah meninggalkan Inggris. Kau terlalu mencolok untuk tidak diperhatikan."

"Ah!" Kata-kata Yunho barusan menohok Jaejoong. 'Ini benar-banr menjengkelkan! Tidak peduli di mana aku mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Hasilnya tetap akan sama.' Jaejoong melangkah kesal ke arah Yunho.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Aku melihat Yunho berbalik arah memunggungi ku. Ia terus berjalan ke depan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ku.

Jaejoong merasakan ada sebuah lengan kekar yang membekapnya seolah ingin melindunginya. Entah kenapa hati Jaejoong menjadi berdebar-debar dibuatnya.

"Aku rasa ia telah pergi."

Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya melihat sosok maskulin yang masih mendekapnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau sedang di kejar oleh seseorang, jadi aku bertindak berusaha melindungi mu. Jika kau tidak baik dengan hal itu, kau dapat beristirahat di rumahku."

Dengan wajah bersemu Jaejoong terpana melihat pria yang telah menolongnya. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang maskulin namun suaranya juga terdengar maskulin membuat hati Jaejoong bergetar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, jadi kau berasal dari Inggris, Joongie? Mengapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya pria si penolong Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyeruput habis teh yang di sajikan oleh Tuan rumah. Setelah benar-benar habis ia menjawab dengan nada riang. "Aku hanya berkunjung... hehehe."

"Berkunjung? Aneh sekali bagi anak muda seperti mu untuk perjalanan seperti ini," Pria tersbut menatap Jaejoong dengan penasaran. "Ini..." Pria tersebut menyodorkan kue berbentuk kelinci ke arah Jaejoong.

"Makanan penutup! Oh lucu sekali."

"Apa kau sudah ada tempat untuk bermalam?"

"Tempat tinggal untuk bermalam?" Jaejoong tersentak. "Ah itu... Aku hanya pergi dari Inggris dan bahkan aku belum berfikir tentang hal itu. Dan sekarang aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal." Jaejoong menjawab ceria.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya dalam fikirannya banyak sekali berkecambuk hal-hal yang semakin memusingkan kepalanya. Yang Jaejoong fikirkan hanya lari dari pemburu. Bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk mencari tempat tinggal untuk menetap. Sekarang Yunho telah menemukannya, setelah ini hidupnya pasti tidak akan damai lagi karena Yunho pasti akan semakin gencar mengejarnya. Jaejoong yakin ia tidak akan bisa hidup dengan damai. Jaejoong tidak ingin tertangkap dan dibunuh oleh para pemburu.

"Apa kau ingin tinggal di sini?"

"Huh?" Jaejoong mendongakan wajahnya menatap bingung pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan. Kau bisa tinggal di sini selama yang kau mau sampai kau menemukan tempat tinggal yang lebih baik," Pria tersebut berdiri dari duduknya. "Jika kau bersedia untuk melakukan pekerjaan di toko ku. Aku tidak akan mengenakan biaya sewa selama kau tinggal di sini. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa berfikir panjang Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju. "Ya aku mau."

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku. Aku akan mengantarkan ke kamarmu."

"Terimakasih banyak." Jaejoong membungkukan badannya.

Mereka melewati lorong yang amat panjang. Rumah milik pria yang berjalan di depannya sangat luas dan masih asri. Jaejoong memperhatikan pakaian pria yang ada di depannya dengan teliti. Ia yakin pakaian yang dikenakan pria tersebut berbahan dasar mahal. Jaejoong dapat menebak mungkin pria ini adalah seorang bangsawan atau saudagar kaya.

"Kita sudah sampai," Pria tersebut menunjukan kamar yang akan di tempati Jaejoong. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, sampai bertemu besok." Pria tersebut berbalik dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan kamar barunya.

"Terimakasih banyak." Jaejoong tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Semenjak Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya di benua Asia, ia selalu dianggap asing oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya. Belum ada yang berani mendekatinya karena rambutnya yang berbeda dengan warna rambut rata-rata orang Asia yang berwarna hitam atau coklat. Rambut Jaejoong berwarna pirang cerah, itulah yang membuat mereka menatap aneh ke arahnya. Tapi terkadang ada juga orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan kagum karena menurut mereka warna rambut Jaejoong indah.

Sebelumnya Jaejoong selalu di selimuti oleh kegelapan. Ia tinggal di rumah yang sepi tanpa kehangatan di dalamnya. Jung Eun Jae nama orang yang baru ia ketahui namanya sebagai penolongnya. Eun Jae adalah satu-satunya orang yang menerimanya, bahkan Eun Jae menawarkan tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan untuknya.

Jaejoong adalah tipe orang yang ingin tahu segalanya. Setelah meletakan barang bawaannya ia menyentuh dinding kamar dan mengetuk-ngetuknya penasaran. Jaejoong juga nyaris membolongi pintu geser yang terbuat dari kertas yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah ia memenuhi hasrat keinginan tahuannya Jaejoong mengalihkan pandaganya ke arah futon putih yang terongok apik di suduk kamar.

"Ooh, kasur!" Jaejoong menerjang futon tersebut. Ia berguling-guling di atasnya mencari posisi yang ia rasa nyaman. "Ah... ini nyaman sekali." Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena saking senangnya.

Jaejoong merasakan sensasi aneh seperti ada yang mengocok perutnya. Namun sensasi ini tidak menyakitkan melainkan terasa sangat menyenangkan. Jaejoong masih memikirkan tentang Eun Jae. Bukan bermaksud berlebihan mengagumi Eun Jae, namun baginya yang selalu menyendiri dan hidup dalam kegelapan jika ada orang yang berbaik hati kepadanya rasanya itu sangat sulit untuk ia ekpresikan. Yang jelas Jaejoong sangat menyukai sensasi tersebut. Karena kebaikan seorang Eun Jae membuat Jaejoong merasakan rasa suka pada pria tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau beristirahat dengan cukup?" Eun Jae menyapa Jaejoong. Hari ini ia sengaja mengunjungi kamar Jaejoong bermaksut untuk menunjukan pada pemuda pirang tersebut pekerjaan yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

"Ya! Aku tidur dengan cukup, futonnya juga terasa nyaman." Jaejoong membalas sapaan Eun Jae dengan tidak kalah semangatnya.

Mata Eun Jae terpaku dengan apa yang di kenakan Jaejoong. Sekilas ia mengukir senyum lembut di bibirnya. "Kau terlihat cocok mengenakan Hanbok tersebut, Joongie."

Pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah ketika ia lagi-lagi mendapat pujian dari Eun Jae. "Jadi ini yang namanya Hanbok?"

"Ya. Jaejoong mari ku tunjukan padamu pekerjaan yang akan kau lakukan nanti."

"Ya!" Jaejoong membuntutin Eun Jae dari belakang. Sesekali ia akan memandang ke sekitarnya ketika ia menemukan hal yang menarik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap gudang besar yang ada di hadapannya. Dari ekpresi wajahnya dapat di tebak bahwa ia terlihat bingung. Ia penasaran pekerjaan apa yang akan ia kerjakan nantinya.

"Jaejoong pekerjaan mu sangat mudah di sini. Kau hanya memeriksa ruang penyimpanan dan memeriksa kembali barang dengan daftar pesanan. Sejauh ini apa kau sudah mengerti?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia paham.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan mu di sini karena aku harus memeriksa pekerjaan ku yang lain." Eun Jae berbalik menuju pintu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang memeriksa isi kardus yang ditumpuk.

Sudah tiga puluh menit waktu berjalan Jaejoong hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sekarang ia hanya perlu memeriksa kembali barang-barang sesuai dengan daftar pesanan. Menurut Jaejoong pekerjaan ini sangatlah mudah dan tidak beresiko Yunho akan menemukanya.

"Pekerjaan ini mudah sekali... Pekerjaan ini mudah sekali..." Jaejoong bersenandung.

Mata Jaejoong terpaku pada kardus yang diikat dengan pita. Benda tesebut menarik perhatiannya karena dari sekian banyak kardus yang ia periksa hanya kardus tersebutlah yang diikat dengan pita. Ukuran kardusnya juga tidak terlalu besar. Panjangnya sekitar 30 cm dan lebarnya kira-kira 15 cm. Dengan wajah penasarannya Jaejoong membuka tutup kardusnya. Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong terdiam melihat isinya berupa sebuah salip yang cukup besar.

"_What the hell?!_" Jaejoong berteriak kencang dan menutup tutup kardusnya dengan kasar.

"Aku dapat menahan sinar matahari dan bawang putih. Tapi apa bila itu salip aku tidak akan sanggup. Benda itu dapat membunuhku." Jaejoong meringkuk di sudut ruangan menjauhkan dirinya dari kardus berisi salip yang ia buka tadi.

Detak jantung Jaejoong berpacu dengan cepat. Nyaris saja tadi jantungnya berhenti berdetak, wajah Jaejoong memucat dan ia banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Hnn.."

Jaejoong memegang lehernya. 'Perasaan ini... mungkin aku lapar. Ini hanya bisa dihentikan apabila aku meminum darah. Apakah di sekitar sini ada hewan yang bisa di makan?' Gumam Jaejoong di dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong, ini sudah hampir malam, apa kau yakin untuk pergi sendiri? Apa kau ingin aku menemanimu?

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. _Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya mau jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Sebenarnya aku sangat senang _Hyung_ mau menemaniku, tapi ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan."

Mata Jaejoong terpaku pada leher Eun Jae. 'Ah... di dalam diri Eun Jae _Hyung_ mengalir darah, sepertinya lezat.' Ucap Jaejoong di dalam hati.

"Joongie?"

"Ah!" Jaejoong kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Nyaris saja ia menampilkan gigi taringnya. "_Jaa_... Aku pergi dulu _Hyung_!" Jaejoong segera berbalik badan dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaejoong hati-hati di jalan!" Eun Jae hanya menatap kepergian Jaejoong.

"Ya!"

"Yang tadi nyaris saja aku berfikiran untuk menghisap darah Eun Jae _Hyung_. Jika tadi aku benar-benar menggigitnya ia akan menyadari bahwa aku adalah makhluk penghisap darah. Eun Jae _Hyung_ mungkin ia akan terkejut atau marah? Ia akan takut dan akan membenciku? Tidak! Aku terlalu berfikiran jauh. Atau mungkin Eun Jae _Hyung_ bisa menerimaku? Agh... itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak bisa terlalu berharap dengan orang yang baru pertama kali aku temui. Aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap. Aku ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini. Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi." Jaejoong merendahkan nada suaranya pada bagian akhir. Kepalanya tertunduk di kala ingatan masa lalu kembali berterbangan di dalam fikirannya.

"Hey!"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara.

"Sepertinya kau telah menemukan rumah baru. Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Yunho menyeringai di sela-sela bicaranya.

"Heh dia lagi. Si pemburu datang." Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak senang dengan kedatangan sang pemburu.

Jaejoong menekukan wajahnya pertanda ia tidak suka dengan pria tinggi menjulang berjubah hitam yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ini ia sedang dalam keadaan lapar. Ia malas untuk bertengkar dan berdebat dengan si pemburu.

"Wajah ini," Yunho meletakan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Jaejoong. "Sepertinya kau belum menancapkan gigi mu padanya."

"Hey! Jangan dekati aku!" Jaejoong menepis kasar tangan Yunho. "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Grrr..." Kedutan segitiga muncul di kepala Jaejoong. Tak lupa ia memamerkan kedua gigi taringnya yang runcing.

"Ohh... Aku takut sekali dengan gigi mungil itu," Yunho tertawa meremehkan. "Jika ia digigit olehmu, dia akan menjadi boneka mu." Yunho semakin melebarkan senyum meremehkannya disaat ia melihat Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengar penuturannya.

Apa yang di katakan Yunho benar. Bangsa Vampir tidak hanya meminum darah mangsanya namun ia juga menyuntikan racun Vampir. Racun tersebut dapat membuat fikiran manusia menjadi kacau, merubah manusia yang telah mereka gigit untuk menjadi budak Vampir. Dan apabila Vampir menggigitnya sekali lagi maka mangsa tersebut dapat berubah menjadi Vampir. Namun, kebanyakan dari mereka tidak akan bertahan lama dengan perubahannya dan pada akhirnya mereka akan berubah menjadi monster. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi kematian.

Itulah sebabnya para kaum Vampir banyak yang sombong. Mereka menggunakan kemampuan ini untuk mengumpulkan budak, mendominasi manusia melalui teror ketakutan.

Akan tetapi organisasi pemburu satu-satunya ancaman bagi bangsa Vampir. mereka telah melakukan penelitian menyeluruh dan menjalani sebuah pelatihan khusus. Mereka telah membunuh banyak Vampir. Orang yang ada di hadapan Jaejoong adalah salah satu dari mereka.

"Apakah kau sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berguna lagi? Kau tinggal memilih ingin diburu atau dibunuh?" Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong.

Sekilas tubuh Jaejoong gemetar. Bukannya ia takut, ia hanya merasa kesal dengan pemburu Vampir yang tidak jauh berdiri di depannya. Tubuhnya gemetar karena menahan amarah. Ia sangat kesal sekali karena ia selalu diremehkan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong mengertakan giginya seakan-akan ia ingin mencabik-cabit tubuh Yunho.

"Yang aku inginkan adalah darahmu! Bodoh!" Jaejoong mengeram kesal.

"Kau bukannya membuat ku takut. Kau malah terlihat seperti anak kucing yang sedang mendengkur."

Jaejoong merasa dirinya terhina. Ia ingin membalas ucapan Yunho namun belum sempat kata-kata makian keluar dari mulutnya si pemburu sudah menyela pembicaraan.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakitiku, kau juga tidak ingin menyakiti umat manusia. Dan aku tidak ingin membunuh anak kecil sepertimu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan aku tentang hal itu. Bahkan aku belum melakukan apa-apa." Jaejoong membuang muka.

Yunho kembali menyeringai melihat respon Jaejoong.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami sudah bersumpah jika kau tidak membunuh siapapun, merubah manusia menjadi vampir atau monster maka aku tidak akan membunuhmu.

'Tch! Apa peduliku dengan sumpah para pemburu.' Jaejoong bergumam di dalam hati.

Ada beberapa hal yang menggangu pikiran Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengatakan bahwa ia diperintah untuk memburu Jaejoong, namun sampai sekarang Yunho tidak menangkap ataupun membunuh Jaejoong padahal mereka sangat sering bersitegang seperti ini. Apakah Yunho mempermaikannya dan menganggap remeh Jaejoong?

"Aku merasa sangat kesal sekali melihatmu."

"Jika aku tidak mengawasimu kau pasti akan menggigit manusia dengan taring mungilmu itu," Yunho merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya. Jaejoong dengan sigap memasang posisi siap bertarung apabila Yunho inging menyakitinya. "Ambil ini dan jadilah anak baik." Yunho meyodorkan setabung darah pada Jaejoong.

Sekilas Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya melihat kelakuan Yunho "Sepertinya kau tidak serius dengan pekerjaanmu." Jaejoong mencibiri Yunho.

"Kau salah. Aku orang yang serius." Yunho kembali menyeringai.

"Kapan kau serius?! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sering menyalah gunakan dana organisasimu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang mesum!" Jaejoong semakin kesal dengan sikap menyebalkan Yunho.

"Apa kau ingin ikut bermain?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang seperti itu," Kembali ia membuang mukanya kearah samping. "Dan aku juga tidak membutuhkan wanita."

"Ah... Rupanya Joongie masih perawan?" Yunho mengucapkannya dengan nada seolah ia sedang mengejek.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk mengajakku berkelahi?" Jaejoong mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Sedari tadi Yunho sudah berkali-kali menyulut emosinya.

"Tidak," Ada jeda sejenak. "Kau hanya mencoba untuk tetap polos. Itu hal yang bagus." Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan melewati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandangi botol yang berisi darah pemberian dari Yunho. Ia membuka tutup botol tersebut dan mengendusnya. Beberapa saat ia memandangi cairan merah tersebut lalu menegaknya sampai habis.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti jalan fikiran Yunho. Ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk membunuh Jaejoong, bahkan ia sering memberikan Jaejoong darah di saat ia membutuhkannya. Semenjak Yunho sering memburunya entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa takut untuk menyakiti manusia. Dan apabila ia menyakiti manusia Jaejoong berharap untuk waktu kembali diulang.

Dan dengan itu botol berisi darah pemberian Yunho jatuh ke tanah dan pecah.

**To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaejoong Game**

**Disclaimer****: God**

**Script: Kotora Byaku**

**Author****:**** NippleJae a.k.a P_E**

**Rate: M**

**Chapter: ****2****/****5**

**Pairing: ****Only YunJae!**

**Genre: Mature**** and Fantasy.**

**N/B: Ini bukan fanfic buatan ane. Ini ane ambil dari sebuah manga yang berjudul Dia Game. Intinya fanfic ini bukan milik ane. Ane Cuma bikin versi YJ dan perubahan seperelunya dari manga milik Kotora Byaku. Settingnya di ambil pada masa jaman Korea dulu. Jadi gak ada hal-hal yang berbau modern di sini.**

**WARNING: TYPO, ****Boy Love, Yaoi, Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**JIKA KAU BENCI YAOI ATAU MEMBENCI PASANGAN INI, TOLONG! JANGAN DIBACA OKE!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI**

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

**Jaejoong Game**

**Chapter 2**

"**S**iap," Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya tak lupa seringaian penuh ambisi tersungging dibibir tipisnya. "Mulai!" Mata Jaejoong menajam memancarkan sebuah ambisi untuk menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat dan sempurna.

Di sudut ruangan yang gelap Jaejoong muncul dengan sebuah kain pel yang ia tempelkan di lantai. Kain pel tersebut ia gesekan pada permukaan lantai berbahan kayu. Jaejoong dengan cepat berlari kesana kemari mengepel permukaan lantai tersebut.

"Selesai!" Jaejoong berseru sembari mengelap keringat di pelipisnya. "Sempurna!" Jaejoong merasa bangga dengan dirinya karena telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah.

Walaupn Eun Jae tidak meminta Jaejoong untuk membersihkan rumahnya, namun ini semua ia lakukan sebagai tindakan terimakasihnya pada tuan rumah. Selain itu Jaejoong juga ingin mendapat pujian dari Eun Jae.

"Dengan ini Eun Jae _Hyung_ akan memuji ku," Jaejoong melewati lorong rumah dengan memangku ember bekas air pel tadi. "Semakin hari kemampuanku makin meningkat." Dalam bayangan Jaejoong, ia akan mendapatkan pujian dari Eun Jae karena kerja kerasnya hari ini.

"Setelah ini aku akan membuat makan malam untuk Eun Jae _Hyung_. Walaupun aku belum pernah masak sebelumnya tapi aku akan berusaha." Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya.

Di saat melewati salah satu ruangan manik hitamnya terpaku pada sosok Eun Jae yang berada di balik pintu. "Hyu-" Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya memanggil Eun Jae di saat ia melihat ada sosok lain bersama Eun Jae.

Jaejoong bersembunyi dan bersandar di balik tembok sembari memperhatikan Eun Jae. "Ada tamu?" Dari nada suaranya Jaejoong merasa sedikit gusar. Bukannya ia takut dengan tamu Eun Jae hanya saja Jaejoong tidak begitu yakin apakah tamu tersebut orang yang baik sama seperti Eun Jae.

Jaejoong memang naif. Sudah menjadi hal lumrah apabila ia harus lebih berhati-hati dengan orang yang baru pertama ia temui mengingat sewaktu pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Korea, ia banyak mendapat tatapan aneh karena rambut, mata dan gaya berpakaiannya yang berbeda dengan penduduk setempat.

Jaejoong tahu ia tak perlu bersembunyi seperti ini karena ia sangat yakin tamu Eun Jae tersebut bukanlah pemburu Vampir jadi tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan.

"Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping. Ia terkejut karena Eun Jae mengetahui ia sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dan tepat di belakang Eun Jae berdirilah tamu yang Jaejoong amati tadi. Jaejoong sadar bahwa tamu Eun Jae memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Ia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca fikiran jadi ia tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh tamu tersebut.

"Apakah ini anak yang kau bicarakan Eun Jae-_Shi_?" Si tamu mendekati Jaejoong.

"Ya, ia sangat menarik bukan?"

Jaejoong menatap polos kedua orang dewasa yang ada di hadapannya. Jaejoong tidak begitu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang pastinya ia tahu bahwa mereka berdua membicarakan Jaejoong sebagai objek pembicaraan.

"O ya Jaejoong, terimakasi banyak kau telah banyak membantuku. Padahal kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua."

"Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_ aku sangat suka bekerja keras." Wajah Jaejoong bersemu karena tepat sekali dugaannya bahwa Eun Jae akan memberikan pujian.

"Jaejoong," Eun Jae meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan Jaejoong yang sedang memegang ember. "Aku akan mengganti pekerjaan mu."

"Eh?"

"Jaejoong, aku akan memberikan buku rekening untuk kau kerjakan. Mulai dari sekarang kau akan berkerja di bidang keuangan."

"Terimakasih banyak _Hyung_ telah memberikan kepercayaan yang begitu besar padaku. Aku berjanji akan bekerja lebih keras lagi.

Hari ini Jaejoong mengikuti kemanapun pergi Eun Jae untuk mengunjungi tokonya. Tugas Jaejoong mencatat pendapatan hari ini dan nantinya akan ia bandingkan dengan pendapatan bulan lalu berdasarkan catatan yangt telah ada. Hari ini mereka membicarakan banyak hal, Jaejoong jelas sekali sangat menyukai pekerjaan barunya ini karena ia mempunyai banyak waktu berduaan dengan Eun Jae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah ini tempat terkahir yang akan kita kunjungi?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak menyangka sebelumnya kita akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan cepat." Mata Jaejoong menyipit karena tersenyum.

"Ini semua berkat dirimu Jaejoong, jika bukan karenamu kita tidak akan selesai lebih cepat," Ada jeda sejenak hingga membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya. "Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu fikiranku dari kemarin."

"Apa itu _Hyung_?" Ia menatap penasaran Eun Jae.

"Apakah orang di rumahmu tidak khawatir dengan kepergianmu? Apalagi dengan orangtuamu mereka pasti sangat khawatir sekali. Selama disini kau tidak pernah memberikan kabar pada mereka."

"Orangtua ya?" Tatapan Jaejoong menjadi sendu. "Tidak ada yang akan mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku sudah lama hidup sendiri." Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Kembali terbayang olehnya kehidupan Jaejoong selama di Inggris.

"Aku mengerti," Eun Jae mengusap sayang kepala Jaejoong. "Hal itu pasti sangat menyakitkan bagimu."

Eun Jae menyingkap ramput yang berada di area kening Jaejoong. Tanpa disangka olehnya Eun Jae sudah melayangkan sebuah kecupan lembut di keningnya. Hati Jaejoong menjadi menghangat dibuatnya.

"Jaejoong.."

Sadar akan posisinya dan ia juga tidak ingin lama-lama terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini Jaejoong mendorong pelan pundak Eun Jae menjauhkan bibir tersebut dari keningnya.

"Apa kau tidak mempercayai ku?" Eun Jae membelai lembut surai pirang Jaejoong.

"Aku," Usapan tangan Eun Jae berpindah ke belakang kepala Jaejoong. Ia membawa kepala tersebut untuk mendekat ke arah wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian Jaejoong."

"_H-hyung_?" Jaejoong tercengang. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam situasi seperti ini.

Jaejoong masih belum merubah posisinya. Ia masih berada dalam dekapan Eun Jae dan bibirnya yang semakin mendekati ke arah bibir Eun Jae. Ia bingung antara ingin menolak dan menerimanya. Di satu sisi ia sangat senang akan dicium oleh orang yang ia sukai dan di satu sisi lagi ia takut apa yang di katakan Eun Jae barusan hanyalah bohong belaka.

"Oh, kau di sini rupanya. Aku sudah mencari mu kemana-mana tadi."

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Masing-masing mereka menarik kembali wajahnya saling berjauhan, di saat akan berciuman mereka di kejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang mencari Eun Jae.

"Oh ya! Barang yang baru Eun Jae-_Shi_ pesan baru datang. Dan kau diminta untuk memeriksa dan menandatangani tanda terima."

"Baiklah." Eun Jae melewati Jaejoong seolah tadi tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Sepergiannya Eun Jae detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Jaejoong membelakangi Eun Jae ia belum berani melihat wajah pria tersebut. Karena hal tersebut Jaejoong luput untuk melihat seringaian tipis tersungging di bibirnya saat melewati Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang berdiri kokoh di taman. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi saat dirinya dan Eun Jae nyaris berciuman. Tidak dipungkiri oleh Jaejoong bahwa dirinya membutuhkan seseorang berada disisinya untuk menutupi kekosongan hatinya yang telah lama sepi.

Mata Jaejoong menerawang. "Apakah aku harus merubah Eun Jae_ Hyung_ menjadi Vampir?" Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya. Disana terpancar dengan jelas raut keraguan. "Benar," Jaejoong menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan perlahan ia membukannya kembali. Bukan manik hitam seperti biasa yang ia perlihatkan, melainkan mata tersebut berubah warna menjadi merah menatap nyalang ke depan."Ini sangat mudah." Jaejoong pun berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini bulan sudah berada di puncaknya. Tanpa malu-malu bulan mucul di balik awan menyinari suasana malam yang gelap gulita. Terdengar bunyi langkah pelan menelusuri lorong menuju kamar yang sedang di tempati oleh Eun Jae. Perlahan Jaejoong menggeser pintu tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat wajah terlelap Eun Jae. Dengan sangat perlahan Jaejoong menutup kembali pintu gesernya dan berjalan mendekati Eun Jae.

Jaejoong mengambil ancang-ancang memenjarakan Eun Jae di bawah kukungannya. Perlahan taringnya bermunculan, ia mendekatkan taringnya pada leher Eun Jae. Taring tersebut sudah menempel di permukaan kulit Eun Jae, ia hanya perlu dua kali menggigit Eun Jae dan merubahnya menjadi Vampir seperti dirinya dan setelah ini mereka akan hidup bahagia.

Disaat Jaejoong ingin menekankan taringnya tiba-tiba sebilah pisau menancap tepat di sisinya dan hampir mengenai permukaan kulit pipi Jaejoong.

"Sial, aku lupa bahwa Yunho masih mengawasi ku." Jaejoong mencabut pisau yang ada di sampingnya lalu berdiri.

Jaejoong menatap tidak suka Yunho yang berdiri di antara kegelapan malam. Jubahnya yang berwarna hitam membantu menyamarkan dirinya di kegelapan.

"Akhirnya kau sudah menunjukan warna mata aslimu," Suara Yunho terkesan dingin. Ia menatap tajam Jaejoong degan manik coklatnya. "Menjauh darinya, Monster!" Ia memberikan penekan pada kata terakhirnya.

Tak ia pungkiri kata terakhir Yunho membuat hatinya sakit. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yunho memanggilnya dengan panggilan kejam seperti itu. Walaupun ia adalah seorang Vampir, namun hatinya sangatlah rapuh dan mudah tersakiti.

Jaejoong dengan kencang berlari ke arah Yunho. Yunho sendiri sudah dapat memprediksikan bahwa Jaejoong akan berlari ke arahnya dan dengan sigap ia memasang posisi bertahan.

Jaejoong terkejut pisau Yunho sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya, padahal sebelum ia mengedipkan matanya Yunho masih jauh beberapa meter darinya. Jaejoong merasa ngeri, pelatihan seperti apa yang di ajarkan oleh organisasi pemburu Vampir untuk anggotanya hingga mereka dapat menyaingi kecepatan bangsa Vampir.

Jaejoong mempunya reflek yang bagus, ia langsung melompat ke belakang sejauh dua meter dari Yunho. Jaejoong kembali memasang posisi bertarung. Ia kembali berlari menerjang Yunho namun si pemburu dengan lihai menghindari pisau Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdesak, ia kehilangan ruang untuk bergerak. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, ia tidak bisa maju, mundur dan menghindar. Pergerakannya sudah dikunci mati oleh Yunho, ia hanya tinggal menunggu Yunho untuk membunuhnya.

Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menghempaskan tubuh tersebut ke arah pohon besar yang ada di belakangnya. Yunho mengapit Jaejoong, Jaejoong sendiri merasa terkejut nyawanya sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap mata kelam Yunho yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Tubuh Yunho masih mengapit Jaejoong, tangan kirinya menahan pergelangan Jaejoong dan tangan satunya lagi mengayunkan pisau perak tersebut ke udara. Jaejoong yang tidak ingin melihat bagaimana pisau tersbut mengoyak tubuhnya ia lebih memilih untuk menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan dengan itu pisau Yunho berayun dengan cepat ke arah leher Jaejoong.

**To be continue...**

**BIG THANKS FOR:**

nin nina, , DahsyatNyaff, _rinatya12kmsyjs_, Hyejoon, _MPREG Lovers_, ShinJiWoo920202, _dokbealamo_, and Silent Reader.

**Pojok Tanya Jawab:**

**- Yunho dan Eun Jae sama-sama bermarga Jung apakah mereka Saudara?**

**Jawaban:** Gak kok, mereka gak sodaraan. Kebetulan aja marga merea berdua sama :)

**- Ada dua versi YJ dan SN?**

**Jawaban:** Iya, soale permintaan temen fb ane untuk di bikin dua versi :) awalnya sih pengen di bikin versi SN aja tapi banyak temen ane yang minta di bikin versi YJ aja. Karena gak mau mengecewakan kedua belah pihak *cieileh bahasanya* jadi ane bikin dua versi.

**- Apakah ini sampe chap 5 aja?**

**Jawban:** Iya :)

**- Eun Jae itu jahat atau baik?**

**Jawaban:** Biarlah chapter yang menjawab :P

**- Masih banyak Typo.**

**Jawaban:** Makasih udah mengingatkan. Mudah-mudahan chapter kali ini minim typo XD

Berdasarkan trafik Viewer nih fanfic udah nyampe 407 views hanya dalam 1 chapter :) Ane membebaskan Reader ane jadi Silent Reader, gak ngasih review aku rak popo tapi ane mohon aje tolong di Fav ato di Follow. Dengan Favorite dan Follow nih fanfic ane udah cukup seneng kok :) Mohon kerja samanya ya~ :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaejoong Game**

**Disclaimer****: God**

**Script: Kotora Byaku**

**Author****:**** NippleJae a.k.a P_E**

**Rate: M**

**Chapter: ****3****/****5**

**Pairing: ****Only YunJae!**

**Genre: Mature**** and Fantasy.**

**N/B: Ini bukan fanfic buatan ane. Ini ane ambil dari sebuah manga yang berjudul Dia Game. Intinya fanfic ini bukan milik ane. Ane Cuma bikin versi YJ dan perubahan seperelunya dari manga milik Kotora Byaku. Settingnya di ambil pada masa jaman Korea dulu. Jadi gak ada hal-hal yang berbau modern di sini.**

**WARNING: TYPO, ****Boy Love, Yaoi, Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**JIKA KAU BENCI YAOI ATAU MEMBENCI PASANGAN INI, TOLONG! JANGAN DIBACA OKE!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI**

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

_**Chapter Sebelumnya:**_

_Tubuh Yunho masih mengapit Jaejoong, tangan kirinya menahan pergelangan Jaejoong dan tangan satunya lagi mengayunkan pisau perak tersebut ke udara. Jaejoong yang tidak ingin melihat bagaimana pisau tersebut mengoyak tubuhnya ia lebih memilih untuk menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan dengan itu pisau Yunho berayun dengan cepat ke arah leher Jaejoong._

**Jaejoong Game**

**Chapter ****3**

**P**isau perak Yunho berhenti tepat di permukaan kulit leher Jaejoong sebelum benda tersebut benar-benar menembus leher si pemuda cantik. Untuk beberapa saat suasana hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Kau hanya tinggal membunuhku!" Jaejoong mendongakan wajahnya melihat bagaimana ekspresi menyebalkan Yunho yang lagi-lagi mempermainkannya.

Bukan ekpresi menyebalkan seperti biasa yang Jaejoong tangkap dari wajah Yunho. Melainkan ia melihat manik coklat tersebut memandangnya dengan resah. Jaejoong tidak dapat mengartikan apa makna dari pancaran mata Yunho tersebut.

"Tch! Sial." Yunho kembali menarik pisau yang ia tempelkan ke leher Jaejoong tadi.

Ia sedikit menjauh memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong dapat melihat jelas postur tegap Yunho di hadapannya. Sekali lagi ia melihat wajah Yunho. Kali ini ia tidak melihat lagi pandagan risau melainkan mata tersebut kembali menatapnya dingin dengan ekpresi menyebalkan seperti biasa.

Jaejoong tidak dapat berkata apa-apa di saat tubuh berbalut jubah hitam kebanggan Organisasi Pemburu Vampir tersebut membelakanginnya dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih bersandar di batang pohon tempat Yunho menahan pergerakannya.

Semakin jauh, tubuh Yunho ikut menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Kenapa?" Mata merah Jaejoong kini kembali berubah warna menjadi hitam.

Di kesunyian malam Jaejoong bermonolog sendiri dengan dirinya. Jelas sekali di sini posisi Jaejoong lah yang bersalah karena ia telah melanggar peringatan Yunho tentang menyerang manusia. Kembali terlintas di benak Jaejoong tatapan risau yang di pancarkan Yunho.

"Kenapa pemburu sepertimu memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu padaku?"

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi angin malam yang berhembus menerpa dedaunan pohon.

"Jaejoong?"

"Huh?" Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya menghadap suara yang memanggil namanya. "Eunjae _Hyung_?" Dengan cekatan Jaejoong menyembunyikan pisau yang di jatuhkan Yunho ke dalam lengan bajunya.

"E-Eunjae _Hyung_ kau sudah bangun?" Jaejoong tidak ingin terlalu banyak bicara.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang berdiri di sana. Ia benar-benar melamun sampai-sampai ia tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Eunjae.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Eunjae menatap khawatir Jaejoong.

"Huh?"

"Walaupun ini masih kawasan ku, tapi ini cukup berbahaya berada di sini seorang diri apalagi di waktu malam." Eunjae merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong yang hanya setinggi bahunya ke dalam pelukannya.

'Jadi Eunjae _Hyung_ belum melihat kejadian tadi?' Jaejoong berujar di dalam hati ketimbang menanggapi ucapan Eunjae barusan ke padanya. 'Berarti Eunjae _Hyung_ tidak menyadari bahwa ia hampir saja mengubahnya menjadi Vampir dan ia hampir dibunuh oleh Yunho.'

Melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam saja. Eunjae mendorong pelan pundak Jaejoong yang ada di pelukannya agar ia bisa melihat wajah pemuda tersebut. Eunjae mengelus lembut surai hitam legam Jaejoong mempermainkan helaian rambut tersebut di sela-sela jarinya. Merasakan tidak ada penolakan dari Jaejoong Eunjae beranjak mengelus pipi berbalut kulit berwarna putih bersih.

Jaejoong tidak menolak perlakuan Eunjae. Ia hanya diam membiarkan pria bagsawan di hadapannya menatapnya dengan intens dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

Merasa perlakuannya tidak di tolak oleh Jaejoong, ia mengusap bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya hal ini berulang kali ia lakukan dan merasa dirinya telah di beri lampu hijau oleh Jaejoong ia menarik dagu mungil tersebut untuk mengadah dan saling mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Jaejoong tidak menolak saat jemari Eunjae bemain di bibirnya dan ia tidak memberontak saat jemari tersebut menarik dagunya untuk saling berdekatan. Jaejoong tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bahwa sebentar lagi bibir mereka akan menyatu. Sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar menyatu sekelebat bayangan melintas di pikirannya.

Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari jemari Eunjae dan beralih untuk memeluk pria tersebut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Eunjae.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir." Jaejoong mengeratkan genggamannya pada baju Eunjae.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menghilangkan bayangan yang melintas di pikirannya. 'Kenapa? Kenapa wajah Yunho yang muncul di pikiranku?'

Eunjae tidak berkata-kata saat menerima penolakan dari si pemuda cantik. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Eunjae membuka suara dan mengambil tindakan.

"Maaf," Eunjae mendorong pelan pundak Jaejoong. "Aku sedikit lelah dan kau juga harus beristirahat."

"Ah ya."

"Selamat malam." Eunjae tersenyum dan kembali mengelus surai tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini langit sedikit berawan, matahari masih malu-malu untuk menunjukan dirinya sebagai penguasa di siang hari. Sedangkan di bawah sana Jaejoong memandangi matahari yang bersembunyi di balik awan putih.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Yunho tidak pernah lagi menampakan dirinya. Ia membiarkan Vampir seperti dirinnya berkeliaran bebas tanpa pengawasan.

Jaejoong sedang duduk bersantai menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan dengan nakal angin tersebut mempermainkan surai pirangnya.

"Mengapa kau selalu begini Yunho?"

Memorinya kembali membuka kilas balik pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat ia dan Yunho pertama kali bertemu.

Pada saat itu Jaejoong bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ia bersandar pada tembok tersebut untuk mengurangi rasa gemetarnya. Jaejoong tidak menyadi ada sesosok berjubah hitam berada di belakangnya mengawasi setiap pergerakan Jaejoong. Sosok tersebut makin mendekati Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian di sana.

Jaejoong membalikan badannya saat ia mendengar suara langkah yang makin mendekat. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat salah satu anggota Organisasi Pemburu Vampir berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Kau..." Sosok tersebut menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"Aku menemukannya di sini!" Salah satu anggota pemburu Vampir yang ikut mengejarnya tadi berteriak pada teman-temannya sambil menunjuk ke arah tembok tempat Jaejoong bersembunyi.

Jaejoong terkejut saat mendengar suara orang yang memburunya tadi. Manik hitamnya memandang gelisah ke arah sosok berjubah hitam di hadapannya.

Dua orang pemburu Vampir berjalan ke arah tembok dan memeriksa pada setiap celah. Langkah kedua pemburu tersebut terhenti pada salah satu bilik tembok saat ia melihat salah satu anggotanya menatapnya balik.

"Oh, jadi bayangan yang kulihat tadi itu kau? Ada Vampir yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini." Matanya berkilat tajam meneliti setiap kawasan yang ia lihat.

"Kalian belum menemukannya? Saranku tetaplah waspada ia akan melarikan diri jika kalian tidak cepat menemukannya."

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Hey Yunho kau juga harus ikut mencarinya sekarang juga!"

"Ya ya ya. Aku akan ikut mencarinya setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku."

Dengan begitu kedua pemburu tersebut meninggalkan Yunho dan melanjutkan pencarian mereka.

"Mereka sudah pergi." Yunho menyintak jubah hitam panjangnya hingga tersinkap dan ia dapat melihat Jaejoong yang berjongkok yang tadinya bersembunyi di dalam jubah tersebut.

Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya pada Yunho. Matanya masih memancarkan rasa takut dan tubuhnya masih belum berhenti untuk bergetar.

"Kau Vampir yang di cari mereka bukan? Pakaianmu terlalu indah hingga terkesan mencolok. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melarikan diri denga pakaian seperti itu?"

Jaejoong menatap iritasi ke arah Yunho. Untuk ukurang seorang pemburu Vampir laki-laki di hadapanya terlalu blak-blakan. Lagian Jaejoong tidak suka apa bila ada orang yang mengkritiknya di segi berpakaian karena Jaejoong merasa dirinya adalah seorang _fashionable_. Meskipun ia seorang Vampir Jaejoong sangat menyukai _trend_ pakaian yang dikenakan oleh manusia.

"Perlu bantuan?" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu," Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping pertanda ia sedang merajuk. "Siapa kau?"

"Huh? Aku? Kau pasti sudah menyadarinya sedari awal? Aku adalah seorang pemburu Vampir di organisasi ku, aku adalah seorang pemburu Vampir elit yang hanya menerima perintah langsung dari _Leader_ kami untuk berburu Vampir. Aku adalah anggota termuda yang berada di devisi elit itu semua berkat prestasi dan kepandaianku."

"Oh." Jaejoong tidak berniat menanggapi setiap perkataan laki-laki yang ada di hadapanya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kita harus mengurus situasi mu yang terperangkap di sarang pemburu Vampir.

Yunho melemparkan jubahnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan jubah tersebut.

"Pakailah. Kau akan terlihat mencolok jika berpakain seperti itu."

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang telah mengenakan jubahnya. Tanganya mengapai tudung jubah dan menyampirkannya di kepala Jaejoong.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mati, jangan pergi ke kota dan jangan berkeliaran di malam hari karena banyak pemburu yang akan berpatroli di malam hari. Jangan berpenampilan terlalu mencolok karena apa bila kau sedang di kejar-kejar mereka akan mudah menemukanmu karena pakaian yang kau kenakan, jangan berada di dekat keramanian di khawatirkan kau akan kehilangan kendali dan menyerang salah satu manusia. Jaga dirimu." Setelah itu Yunho membalikan badanya dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Itu adalah kali pertama dan terakhirnya Yunho berbicara panjang lebar padanya. Semenjak pertemuan pertama kami, Yunho sering sekali muncul begitu tiba-tiba di depanya. Yunho selalu mengajarinya untuk mulai belajar meminum darah hewan dan bukan darah manusia. Awalnya ia menolak dengan keras usulan Yunho karena darah manusia dan hewan memiliki rasa yang berbeda. Karena bagi bangsa Vampir darah manusia terasa sangat segar saat melewati kerongkonganya.

Yunho juga akan muncul dengan tiba-tiba apabila ia merasa haus dan membutuhkan darah segera. Setiap kali bertemu Yunho, ia selalu mengingatkan Jaejoong untuk memakai jubah yang ia berikan. Terkadang Yunho juga sering muncul saat ia di kejar oleh pemburu yang lain, dan seperti biasa lagi-lagi Yunho akan menolongnya meloloskan diri.

Mereka telah melewati banyak hal bersama-sama pada setiap tahun. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Yunho tengang dirinya.

Jaejoong pasti akan selalu merasa aneh saat mengenang kejadian sepuluh tahun yang silam. Ia akan semakin gelisah apabila perasaan ini makin membuncah.

"Tch." Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan cepat ikut berbaur dengan penduduk yang sedang beraktifitas seperti biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Segala tempat di penujuru Desa telah ia telusuri untuk mencari sosok Yunho. Sekarang kakinya menapaki sebuah kuil yang berada di pingiran desa. Kakinya semakin melangkah masuk dan beberapa saat kemudia langkahnya terhenti. Ia telah menemukan apa yang ia cari sedari tadi.

Yunho bersandar pada batu besar yang ada di sana. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan ia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong dan kembali memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

"Kau hanya datang sendiri kesini," Ada jeda sejenak. "Itu berarti kau sudah siap untuk mati?" Yunho mengampil posisi duduk dari rebahannya.

"Aku tahu itu," Jaejoong mengambil pisau yang ia sembunyikan pada lengan bajunya. "Maka dari itu kita akhiri ini semua!" Jaejoong sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya mata merahnya menatap nyalang Yunho.

Yunho tidak mengubris perkataan Jaejoong, ia sendiri hanya diam tanpa merubah posisi duduknya.

Jaejoong hanya mengedipkan matanya sekali tapi sosok Yunho yang tadinya masih duduk di dekat batu di hadapanya sekarang sudah menghilang. Entah bagaimana caranya, Jaejoong kembali di hempaskan oleh Yunho kearah batu yang ia duduki tadi. Dengan secepat itu juga Yunho sudah menindih tubuhnya dengan mengacungkan pedang perak pada leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengeram tidak suka. Lagi-lagi ia yang terpojok dengan sebuah pisau perak yang bertenger di lehernya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudia, Yunho menarik kembali pisaunya dan berdiri dari posisi menindih Jaejoong.

Lagi-lagi Yunho akan kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Dimana di saat ia sudah menodongkan pisau ke leher Jaejoong dan beberapa menit kemudia ia akan menarik pisaunya kembali dan berbalik arah meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong mengarahkan pisau yang ia pegang ke arah Yunho. Namun dengan reflek yang bagus pisau tersebut hanya mengenai udara kosong.

Tanpa kehilangan akal Jaejoong meniru gerakan Yunho pada tempo hari dan sekarang posisi mereka sudah berbalik di mana Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya memegang kendali. Ujung pisaunya ia tempelkan pada kulit leher Yunho. Namun Jaejoong tidak melihat ekpresi ketakutan dari Yunho. Pemuda tersebut hanya menatapnya balik degan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku? Apakau ingin mempermainkanku?! Atau karena aku yang lemah?! Perlakuan mu padaku benar-benar mengganggu ku!" Jaejoong tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku." Yunho berucap dengan nada tenang.

"Aku akan membunuhmu. Tujuan ku datang kesini untuk membunuhmu," Jaejoong derdesis. "Aku hanya ingi tahu satu hal. Yunho, kenapa kau tidak mau membunuhku?" Jaejoong menarik kembali pisaunya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahunya."

"Katakan saja padaku!" Jaejoong menarik kerah Yunho.

"Itu karena," Yunho menatap kedua bola mata Jaejoong. "Kau begitu lembut."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang ambigu hingga membuat ku merasa aneh!"

Rahang Yunho mengeras. "Tatap aku Jaejoong!" Tangannya yang semulanya hanya terjuntai di sisi tubuhnya kini mencengkam tangan Jaejoong yang memegang kerah jubahnya.

"Aku adalah pemburu dan sialnya kau adalah buruan ku!"

"Yunho apa kau membenciku?"

"Ya." Tatapan itu kembali Yunho perlihatkan.

Jaejoong hanya diam pada posisinya dan selanjutnya ia menyerahkan pisau perah ke tangan Yunho. "Jika begitu cepat bunuh aku. Aku mulai benci hidup sendirian."

"Aku tidak dapat melakukannya."

Tangan Yunho mengusap lembut wajah Jaejoong dan kemudian telapak tangan tersebut menangkup sebelah wajah Jaejoong dan megadahkannya.

"Kau tidak sendirian Jaejoong."

Jaejoong balas menggenggam tangan Yunho yang masih menangkup sebelah wajahnya.

"Kau tidak sendiri." Yunho kembali mengulangi perkataannya.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dan selanjutnya bibir mereka saling menempel. Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho, sedangkan Yunho sendiri memeluk tubuh Jaejoong lembut.

Mereka saling melumat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

**To be continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaejoong Game**

**Disclaimer****: God**

**Script: Kotora Byaku**

**Author****:**** NippleJae a.k.a P_E**

**Rate: M**

**Chapter: 4****/****5**

**Pairing: ****Only YunJae!**

**Genre: Mature**** and Fantasy.**

**N/B: Ini bukan fanfic buatan ane. Ini ane ambil dari sebuah manga yang berjudul Dia Game. Intinya fanfic ini bukan milik ane. Ane Cuma bikin versi YJ dan perubahan seperelunya dari manga milik Kotora Byaku. Settingnya di ambil pada masa jaman Korea dulu. Jadi gak ada hal-hal yang berbau modern di sini.**

**WARNING: TYPO, ****Boy Love, Yaoi, Bahasa Vulgar, Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**JIKA KAU BENCI YAOI ATAU MEMBENCI PASANGAN INI, TOLONG! JANGAN DIBACA OKE!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI**

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

_**Chapter Sebelumnya:**_

_Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dan selanjutnya bibir mereka saling menempel. Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho, sedangkan Yunho sendiri memeluk tubuh Jaejoong lembut._

_Mereka saling melumat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.._

**Jaejoong Game**

**Chapter ****3**

**T**eriknya sinar matahari terasa sangat menyengat. Sang matahari mulai menunjukan bahwa dirinya adalah sang penguasa siang. Tidak ada satupun pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Mereka lebih suka menghabiskan waktu mereka bersantai di rumah.

Di sebuah penginapan sederhana yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari kuil tampak sepi dari luar. Namun di salah satu kamar penginapan sesekali terdengar bunyi desahan dari sepasang pasangan baru yang sedang di mabuk cinta. Untuk memenuhi hasrat yang membuncah mereka saling bergumul tanpa menghiraukan panasnya hawa pada saat itu.

Jemari lentik Jaejoong menahan bibir Yunho yang hendak mecium bibirnya kembali. Bukannya berhenti Yunho malah beralih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Ia kan menggigit gemas pundak kecil tersebut dan menjilati leher Jaejoong secara berulang-ulang.

"...Oh... Ahhh...Ahhhh..." Jaejoong mencengkram kemeja putih Yunho. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pria di atasnya.

Jaejoong merasa malu saat suara desahan meluncur dari bibir merahnya tanpa ia sadari. Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mendendangkan desahan nikmat akibat sentuhan Yunho yang membuatnya terasa melayang.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Yunho memainkan jemarinya para rambut Jaejoong yang berada di bawah kukunganya.

"Um... Sudah berapa kali kau sering melakukan ini?"

Yunho menaikan salah satu alis matanya. "Apa kau berfikir aku melakukan ini setiap hari dengan wanita yang berbeda?"

"Um." Ia menganggu lucu sebagai respon pertanyaan balik Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai. "Terimakasih banyak kepada Vampir. Karenanya waktu ku untuk bersenang-senang jadi berkurang." Tangan kirinya memegang dagu Jaejoong. Yunho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada si pemuda cantik.

"Apa... Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Jika saja aku tidak harus menjaga seekor kucing. Tentu saja aku memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk bersenang-senang."

"Kucing?" Jaejoong berfikir sejenak apa yang di maksudkan oleh Yunho bahwa ia menjaga kucing. Jaejoong tersentak ia baru menyadari bahwa kucing yang di maksudkan oleh Yunho adalah dirinya. "Aku bukan kucing!"

Tidak berniat menjawab pernyataan Jaejoong, Yunho malah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong. Tidak bosan-bosannya ia melumat bibir mungil si pemuda cantik, malahan ia semakin kecanduan dengan lembutnya bibir sang Vampir.

"Nnnn..."

Tidak hanya melumat Yunho juga menjilat bibir tersebut hingga membuat Jaejoong semakin gencar melantunkan desahan yang makin membuatnya terasa mabuk.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku merasa sangat pusing sekali... Nnnnn Ahh..." Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yunho.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Yunho menghisap lidah Jaejoong kuat-kuat. Dan perlahan tangannya menjalar di atas paha Jaejoong.

"Nn... Bukan begitu... Nghhh..."

Setiap jengkal tubuh Jaejoong dijilati oleh Yunho. Lidahnya bermain di area leher lalu turun ke benda mungil berwarna coklat di dada Jaejoong. Yunho memainkan lidahnya disana. Ia akan menggigit lalu menghisap sekuat-kuatnya hingga membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang dan meremas rambutnya.

Kini Yunho menempatkan kepalanya pada selangkangan Jaejoong, ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ke dua kaki berbalut kulit berwarna putih bersih tersebut. Berniat ingin menggoda si pemuda cantik Yunho menjilati paha dalam Jaejoong dengan gerakan sensual.

"Ah...!"

"Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa lari dari tanganku. Kau pasti akan menikmati yang satu ini hingga membuatmu ketagihan." Yunho menundukan kepalanya dan memasukan benda mungil milik Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menghisap benda tersebut dan megulumnya secara teratur dengan gerakan maju mundur.

"Haaa... Ah...! Ah...!" Apa yang di lakukan Yunho pada benda mungilnya membuat ia merasa melambung ke angkasa. Ini terasa nikmat dan benar-benar memabukan.

Selagi mulutnya mengulum benda milik Jaejoong dua jarinya menusuk lubang anus si pemuda cantik. Yunho memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya untuk penetrasi agar lubang anus tersebut sedikit melonggar untuk memudahkannya menyutubuhi Jaejoong.

"Ah... Yunho." Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya pusing. Semua bagian sensitifnya di puaskan oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong memekik tertahan saat Yunho menusuk sesuatu yang terasa asing di dalam anusnya namun sesuatu tadi membuatnya kecanduan dan menginginkan Yunho menghantam sesuatu yang ada di anusnya lebih keras lagi.

"Oh... Yunho.. Ini nikmat sekali. A-aku merasa terbang nhh.."

Yunho makin terbakar mendengar desahan Jaejoong. Ia beralih lagi melumat sepuas-puasnya bibir merah Jaejoong. Sedangkan kedua jarinya makin cepat bergerak keluar masuk lubang Jaejoong.

"Hosh..." Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Yu-Yunho aku tidak tau cara mengungkapkannya. Ah... Ta-tapi aku merasa ingin melepaskan kenikmatan ini. Ya Tuhan... ini terlalu nikmat. Yunho! A-aku... mau nhhhh... Ahhhh..."

Jaejoong memuntahkan cairan dari lubang penisnya. Ia terengah-engah pasca ejakulasi yang membuat badannya lemas. Jaejoong terbaring pasrah ia membiarkan Yunho kembali menjilati tubuhnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku melakukannya?" Suara berat Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong.

"Yunho, aku ingin kau menciumku."

"Apapun yang kau mau."

Yunho mengajarkan Jaejoong untuk memainkan lidahnya, mereka saling hisap dan melumat. Kemudian Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati belahan bibir pemuda pirang yang berada di bawahnya. Jaejoong memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk menangkap lidah Yunho. Ia menghisap dengan keras dan menggigit gemas benda tidak bertulang milik Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan merubah posisinya yang semula berbaring dengan Jaejoong di atasnya kini berubah menjadi posisi duduk. Dengan gerakan lembut ia menarik tengkuk Jaejoong. Ia makin terpesona dengan manik hitam milik makhluk yang ada di hadapannya. Mata tersebut mampu membuatnya tenggelam dan kehilangan kendali diri.

Jemari Yunho mengelus tengkuk tersebut, selanjutnya ia menggerakan jemarinya pada pundak Jaejoong merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit berwarna putih tersebut. Jemari Yunho semakin nakal bergerak ke punggung si pemuda cantik dan membuat gerakan memutar. Hal tersebut membuat bulu roma Jaejoong berdiri, ia makin merasa mabuk dan terbuai oleh tangan besar Yunho yang menjamah tubuh polosnya.

Yunho mengecup singkat bibir dan pundak Jaejoong. Tangannya meraih tengkuk Jaejoong dan mengarahkan kepala tersebut ke arah selangkangannya.

"Jaejoong. Aku ingin kau memuaskan penis ku." Libidonya semakin memuncah tak terkendali hal tersebut di tandai dengan tatapan matanya yang sangat berhasrat, jakunnya yang bergerak naik turun dan tidak dilupakan suara beratnya.

Jaejoong tampak ragu untuk mengulum penis Yunho. Ia merasa ngeri sendiri saat melihat benda di depan matanya makin membesar dan memanjang dikala Yunho mengurutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Boo. Benda ini tidak akan menggigitmu karena benda inilah yang nantinya akan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku dengan keras."

Jaejoong menggerakan kepalanya pada penis Yunho. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyentuh lubang penis Yunho dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Yunho, rasanya tidak enak dan sedikit asin." Jaejoong merajuk dan menarik kepalanya dari selangkangan Yunho namun gerakanya kalah cepat oleh tangan Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa Jaejoong. Nanti kau juga pasti akan menyukai susu yang keluar dari penis ku." Yunho terengah-engah. Sedikit berbohong pada si pemuda cantik untuk menghentikan rengekannya dan segera memuaskan batang penisnya yang mengacung.

"Benarkah?" Mata Jaejoong berbinar bahagia.

"Benar. Sekarang cepat kulum penisku."

Yunho mengadahkan kepalanya saat jemari mungil tersebut memegang batangannya dan meremas lembut benda tersebut.

"Jaejoong... Jangan siksa aku. Cepat masukan ke mulutmu ahhh..."

"_Mian_ Yunho..." Jelas sekali ia tidak meminta maaf dengan sunggug-sungguh hal tersebut dapat di ketahui dari nada suaranya yang sengaja ingin mempermainkan Yunho.

Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya pada ujung penis Yunho yang menyerupai jamur. Di kecupnya benda tersebut lalu ia membuka mulutnya dengan lebar memasukan penis Yunho ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Terdengan bunyi kecipak saat Jaejoong menaik turunkan kepalanya mengulum batangan tersebut.

Yunho mengejang sesaat saat merasakan benda kebanggaannya di selimuti oleh mulut Jaejoong. Ia mendesah kenikmatan ia menyelipkan jemarinya pada helain hitam tersebut dan sesekali meremasnya menyalurkan betapa ia sangat menikmati mulut Jaejoong yang mengulum penisnya.

"Yunho... benda ini semakin besar." Jaejoong menghentikan kulumannya dan kembali merengek mengadu pada Yunho.

"Ssstt... tidak apa-apa lanjutkan mengulumnya." Jujur saja Yunho sedikit frustasi dengan rengekan Jaejoong.

"Mmhhh... Nhhhh..." Jaejoong menuruti perintah sang _seme_ untuk mengulum batangan tersebut walaupun ia sering tersedak karena penis Yunho terlalu dalam menusuk tenggorokannya.

"Ssshhhh... Ahhhh Jaejoong..." Yunho membaringkan dirinya. Nafasnya memburu ia benar-benar merasa mabuk karena ulah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong makin asik mengulum penis Yunho. Sepertinya ia mulai kecanduan dengan benda tersebut yang mengeluarkan aroma khas. Yunho menampar dan meremas gemas pantat Jaejoong yang sedang menungging.

Di tariknya sebelah kaki Jaejoong untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Yah! Yunho kau kasar sekali." Jaejoong terkejut karena kakinya ditarik secara tiba-tiba.

Tanpa mempedulikan protesan Jaejoong ia merubah posisi dengan Jaejoong di atas tubuhnya dengan kaki terkangkang lebar di depan mukanya. Yunho mengecup gemas penis mungil yang tergantung di selangkangan Jaejoong. Ia melumat benda tersebut hingga membuat si empunya mendesah keenakan.

Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati posisi 69. Jaejoong berpegangan pada paha Yunho, sesekali ia akan melepaskan kulumannya dari penis Yunho saat si pemburu membuatnya tersentak nikmat. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri tidak akan puas hanya dengan penisnya di kulum dan menglum penis Jaejoong. Tangan nakalnya bermain di area pantat putih tersebut. Ia akan meremas dan menampar, sesekali jarinya akan menusuk-nusuk lubang anal Jaejoong hingga membuat si pemuda cantik mendesah tertahan.

Puas dengan mengulum penis mungil Jaejoong, Yunho meneggelamkan kepalanya pada pantat Jaejoong. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam daging kenyal dan tebal tersebut. Ia manarik kedua pipi pantat Jaejoong berlainan arah untuk melihat lebih jelas lubang anal si pemuda cantik yang merah merekah. Di julurkannya lidahnya untuk menyentuh si lubang dan menusuk-nusuk ke dalamnya sebagai salam perkenalan.

Pantat Jaejoong memerah karena sering diremas dan ditampar oleh tangan nakal Yunho, bahkan di pantat tersebut samar-samar terlihat ada cap jari Yunho. Bukannya merasa kasihan, nafsu Yunho semakin meningkat dibuatnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Yunho. Ia sangat kewalahan menyeimbangi permainan Yunho yang makin menggila menusuk lubang analnya dengan lidah tersebut.

"Yunho aku ingin lebih." Dihilangkan rasa malunya. Yang terpenting sekarang ia ingin memuaskan lubangnya yang gatal ingin minta dipenuhi.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk hal yang besar Boo."

Yunho sedikit menegakan tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong untuk berada di pangkuannya. Dari bawah Yunho dapat dengan jelas melihat lubang anal berwarna pink Jaejoong berkedut mintak di isi.

"Jaejoong mungkin ini akan terasa sedikit sakit. Tapi setelah itu aku janji akan memberikan mu kenikmatan melebihi yang tadi."

Manik Jaejoong memandang sayu ke arah Yunho. Ia tidak menjawab ucapan Yunho. Ia lebih memilih diam dan menikmati setiap sentuhan Yunho yang membuatnya semakin mabuk.

"Shhhh... Ahhh.. Yunho..." Jaejoong mencengkram tangan Yunho. "Ahhhh... ini sangat besar sekali. Lubang ku terasa mau robek, tapi... tapi... rasanya sangat enak sekali."

Butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk mamasukan penisnya ke dalam anal Jaejoong. Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong berusah memasukan penisnya masuk ke analnya, ia sengaja tidak ikut membantu karena ia khawatir akan kehilangan kendali dan berbuat kasar dan berujung si pemuda cantik yang akan marah padanya.

"Ya Tuhan... Kenapa benda ini sangat besar sekali Ahhhh."

Dengan usaha yang keras akhirnya penis Yunho sepenuhnya sudah tertanam pada lubang Jaejoong. Dengan inisiatifnya Jaejoong menggerakan badannya naik turun dengan gerakan perlahan. Jaejoong sedikit kewalahan untuk menarik penis Yunho karena benda tersebut makin membesar.

"Yunhoh... ah... bantu aku. Benda ini tidak bisa ku tarik keluar."

Yunho memegang pinggul Jaejoong. Dengan santainya ia menarik pinggul tersebut ke atas hingga membuat Jaejoong mendesah keras.

"Ya Tuhan... Yunho ini nikmat sekali."

Jaejoong dapat merasakan ujung penis Yunho berada di ujung lubang analnya. Tidak ingin kehilangan sensasi nikmat kembali Jaejoong menghentakan badanya ke bawah hingga penis tersebut kembali tenggelam di dalam anal Jaejoong. Karena perbuatan Jaejoong tersebut membuat mereka mendesah keras.

Mereka terus mengulangi gerakan di mana Yunho akan membantu menarik pinggul tersebut ke atas hingga ujung penisnya berada di ujung anal Jaejoong dan kemudian Jaejoong akan menghentakan tubuhnya ke bawah hingga penis tersebut kembali tenggelam di lubang pantatnya.

Sudah lima belas menit waktu berlalu, bunyi suara desahan dan kecipakan antar paha yang beradu mendominasi kamar penginapan tersebut. Jaejoong memainkan putingnya sendiri yang sudah lama menegang. Ia sudah mencapai puncaknya sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Jaejoong merasakan penis yang beada di dalamnya berkedut ingin memuntahakan lahar panasnya. Sengaja ia menyempitkan otot-otot lubang analnya ingin menggoda Yunho.

"Oh _Shit_. Ini semakin sempit. Kau makin membuatku bergairah Boo."

Yunho makin cepat menaik turunkan pinggul Jaejoong saat ia merasakan sesuatu akan menyembur keluar. Tiga sodokan terakhir Yunho menanamkan penisnya dalam-dalam ke anal Jaejoong untuk melepaskan lahar panas.

"Ahhhh.. Sasueke di dalamku terasa hangat." Kaki Jaejoong gemetar karena di landa gejolak yang dahsyat.

"Jaejoong aku masih belum puas. Kali ini kita berganti posisi."

Tidak mempedulikan protesan Jaejoong. Yunho merubah posisi Jaejoong menjadi menungging tanpa melepaskan batangannya pada lubang Jaejoong. Yunho merasa keenakan karena gerakan tadi, penisnya terasa di pelintir.

Yunho langsung mengenjot cepat lubang Jaejoong hingga membuat si empunya yang punya lubang mendesah dan meracau tak karuan.

"Yunho... Yunho... ah... Lebih dalam lagi... aku menginginkan mu berada lebih dalam lagi di dalam diriku."

"Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk mu Boo."

Menuruti perintah si pemuda cantik Yunho mengenjot brutal anal Jaejoong. Ia dapat merasakan kaki Jaejoong gemetar karena di landa gejolak kenikmatan. Darahnya makin mendesir melihat pandagan erotis di bawahnya.

Pantat Jaejoong sudah berkali-kali di tampar oleh bola kembar Yunho. Kecipak basah terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Yunho semakin bergairah, gerakan Yunho sangat brutal hingga pantat Jaejoong terangkat ke atas dan tubuhnya terseret-seret seirama dengan hentakan Yunho.

Yunho merasakan penisnya lagi-lagi ingin mengeluarkan sperma ia meremas pantat Jaejoong kasar dan mencengkram pinggul Jaejoong untuk memperdalam penisnya lebih dalam melesat masuk.

Di saat spermanya sudah terasa berada di ujung dan bersiap-siap ingin menembak Yunho menarik penisnya keluar dan menyemprotkan spermanya pada bongkahan pantat Jaejoong yang memerah. Ia mendesah kenikmatan, ia memijit penisnya mengeluarkan sisi sperma dan kembali menyemprotkan pada punggung Jaejoong.

"Yunho ini sangat nikmat sekali."

Kedua kaki Jaejoong melemah ia merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping mencoba merasakan kembali betapa nikmatnya saat penis Yunho menghantam jauh masuh ke dalam dirinya.

Yunho berbaring dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Ia mengusap helaian rambut berwarna pirang yang basah karena keringat. Ia menciummi pundak di hadapannya hingga puas dan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehabis membersihan diri dengan mandi Jaejoong mengikat tali hanboknya. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan melirik sekilas Yunho yang bersandar pada dinding tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bercinta tadi.

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya ke arah pintu keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Yunho memanggilnya.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang. Eunjae _Hyung_ akan khawatir bila aku pergi terlalu lama." Jaejoong tidak ingin membalikan badannya. Wajahnya memerah, ia masih merasa malu pasca mereka saling berhubungan badan.

"Jangan!"

"Hm?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Laki-laki yang kau panggil Eunjae _Hyung_ itu sangat berbahaya."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho masih bingung dengan maksut pemuda tersebut.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Toko miliknya itu hanyalah sebuah kedok, yang sebenarnya ia menjalankan bisnis ilegal memperjualkan manusia untuk di jadikan budak kasar ataupun budak sex."

"A-apa maksudmu Yunho?"

"Kedoknya tidak tercium sampai sekarang oleh aparat keamanan itu semua di karenakan banyak pelangannya dari aparat keamanan itu sendiri," Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong "Tentu saja mereka sangat melindungi Eunjae karena apabila bisnis Eunjae tercium oleh publik nama mereka juga akan terseret."

"Bohong."

"Argghh," Yunho mangacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku tidak pernah berbohong. Coba kau ingat kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"Kau pembohong! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal tersebut sekarang dan berharap aku untuk mempercayai ucapanmu? Eunjae _Hyung_ itu orang baik!"

"Tch," Yunho membuang muka kearah samping. "Aku memang sengaja tidak mengatakannya padamu karena ku lihat kau sangat menyukai pria tersebut."

"Itu semua tidak benar! Eunjae _Hyung_ adalah orang baik! Dia mau memberikan tumpangan pada orang asing, dia tidak seperti apa yang kau katakan." Jaejoong menarik pintu geser di belakangnya dan berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

"Hey! Jaejoong tunggu!" Yunho berdiri dari duduknya. "Sial!" Giginya bergemeletuk dan rahangnya mengeras pertanda ia kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semburat kemerahan memenuhi langit pertanda hari akan memasuki malam. Di bawah langit sore Jaejoong berlari kembali ke kediaman Eunjae tanpa mempedulikan rasa nyeri pada lubang analnya.

Nafasnya memburu karena terus berlari sedari tadi. Di bukanya secara kasar pintu geser tempat di mana Eunjae sering beristirahat di kala sore hari. Benar saja dugaan Jaejoong, di sana Eunjae duduk dengan manis membelakanginya.

"Eunjae _Hyung_?"

Gerakan Jaejoong tertahan dikala ia ingin memasuki ruangan peristirahan Eunjae. Di depan Eunjae berdiri dua orang asing berbadan tegap salah satu dari mereka pernah ia lihat tempo hari.

Eunjae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong. "Kau sudah pulang?" Ia tersenyum pada bocah pirang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku merasa lega kau baik-baik saja." Nada bicara Eunjae kali ini terasa aneh di pendengaran Jaejoong.

"Ah?" Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya selangkah saat Eunjae berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kau kembali pada waktu yang tepat. Aku baru saja memanggil orang suruhanku untuk mencarimu. Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku padamu saat kau pulang terlalu lama." Senyuman masih belum terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Ah itu..." Jaejoong binggung, tidak mungkin ia menjawab dengan jujur bahwa ia baru saja melakukan hubungan badan dengan Yunho. "E-Eunjae _Hyung_, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Dan hanya berdua saja." Jaejoong memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir.

"Kebetulan sekali aku juga ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang dirimu." Jaejoong menyela ucapan Eunjae.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu nantinya terlebih dahulu aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama pemburu?" Tanpa beban Eunjae memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat jantung Jaejoong berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ahh..." Jaejoong terkejut saat tangannya di cengkeram dari belakang dan membuat posisinya terkenci.

Di saat seperti ini hanya satu hal yang terfikirkan oleh dirinya. Yaitu rasa panik.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan kau pergi!"

Rontaan Jaejoong hanya menghasilkan kesia-siaan. Bukannya lepas, pergelangan tangannya makin di cengkeram dengan kerasa oleh laki-laki yang berada di belakangnya.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya pasrah. Di saat terdesak seperti ini ia tidak mempunyai keakhilan khusus untuk melepaskan diri dari musuh. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk Jaejoong beranda-andai jika keluarganya masih hidup pastinya ia akan di ajarkan berbagai macam keahlian untuk meloloskan diri.

Wajah Jaejoong memucat saat tangan pucat Eunjae bergerak kearahnya dan menarik turun hanbok yang di kenakan Jaejoong hingga sebatas pinggang.

"Bila terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada mu aku tidak akan menerima banyak uang."

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada Eunjae. Pria yang ada di hadapannya melihat-lihat tubuh Jaejoong dengan teliti. Sekelebat bayangan pembicaraanya dengan Yunho tadi terlintas di pikirannya. Perlakuan Eunjae padanya kali ini seolah membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan Yunho bahwa Eunjae adalah seseorang yang menjalankan bisnis kotor yang sering disebut sebagai.

"Memperjual belikan budak?" Jaejoong terkejut. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tch pemburu sialan. Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir bahwa Vampir sepertimu akan terjual dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Kau benar-benar Vampir yang sangat polos yang penahku temui," Eunjae menarik dagu Jaejoong untuk melihat wajahnya. "Pembeli lebih suka yang masih perjaka atau perawan, sepertinya tidak ada harapan untuk menjualmu dengan harga yang tinggi," Eunjae menyeringai. "Ku rasa aku tidak akan rugi, mungkin kau bisa kusimpan untuk diriku sendiri."

"K-kau tahu rahasia ku?"

"Khukhukhu... Lucu sekali pertanyaanmu. Mata mu," Eunjae menunjuk matanya sendiri. "Matamu sering berubah warna menjadi merah. Manusia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal tersebut merubah warna matanya dari hitam menjadi merah ataupun sebaliknya."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menerima penejelasan dari Eunjae.

"Dan juga kau selalu diikuti oleh pemburu Vampir. Si pemburu sering sekali berada di sekitarmu dan hal itu lah yang membuatku yakin bahwa kau sebenarnya bukanlah manusia."

Eunjae tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. "Aku tahu bahwa si pemburu sering menyelinap ke kediaman ku dan memeriksa dokumen-dokumen bisnis yang sedang aku operasikan. Aku tidak berharap kau mengetahui bisnisku dari si Vampir. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih mimilih untuk kembali ke sisiku. Jadi ku rasa hal tersebut bukan masalah lagi." Wajah Eunjae kali ini terlihat seram.

Eunjae mencengkram dagu Jaejoong dan mengadahkannya. Wajah mereka saling berhadap-hadapan bahkan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Apa kau masih berfikir bahwa aku adalah orang baik Boo?" Neji menyeringai.

Jaejoong melepaskan cengkraman tangan Eunjae dan berusaha menggigit tangan kurang ajar tersebut.

"Hey hey," Eunjae mundur kebelakang dan menghindarkan tangannya agar tidak di gigit oleh Jaejoong. "Kau seperti binatang liar. Tapi aku suka dengan hal seperti itu membuatku bertambah bergairah."

"Jangan berbicara kotor dasar kau cabul!"

"Khukhukhu bawa ia ke kamar ku."

**To be continue...**


End file.
